1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a telescopic illuminating tool, more particularly to a telescopic illuminating tool with telescopic tubes and a stretchable electrically conductive wire disposed in the telescopic tubes for electrical connection with a battery unit and an electric bulb.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional illuminating tool is shown to include a conductive barrel housing 1 for receiving a battery unit 2, a press button 3 which is disposed outwardly of a rear end of the housing 1, and a flexible core 4 which has an end connected to a front end of the housing 1, and the other end provided with an electric bulb 5 and a tool member 6. The electric bulb 5 is lighted by the battery unit 2, and the flexible core 4 can be adjusted at any desired angle. However, the flexible core 4 can not be adjusted in length, thereby resulting in inconvenience during use.
Referring to FIG. 2, another conventional illuminating tool is shown to include a plurality of metal tubes 11 which are fitted telescopically and slidably with one another, a switch member 12, a battery receiving tube 14 for receiving battery cells 13, and a plurality of spiral conducting wires 17, each received in the respective metal tube 11. Since the conducting wires 17 are made of enameled wires which are difficult to be stretched, the extension range of the illuminating tool is limited.